<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clowntwon by X_xClownGurlzx_X</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449800">Clowntwon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_xClownGurlzx_X/pseuds/X_xClownGurlzx_X'>X_xClownGurlzx_X</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_xClownGurlzx_X/pseuds/X_xClownGurlzx_X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HI I'm Evalina Buring'cross Song and I hve long bright red hair, emerald green eyez. I live in this stoopid small town called Derry (everyone here is sooooo boring and lame) Well other than ma Frindzzzzz. The 5 of us have been friend since we were kids. We are all seventeen now. We are called lozers by everyone in town it's only cause what I wear. I'm e-girl. I clash with Richie, he dresses preppy, but he's NOT! example today I'm wear ripped fishnets (on both arms and legz) black leather mini shorts and a black crop top I'm wearing black eyeshadow and deep green lipstix. Walking out side and down the road to meet up with my friends. </p><p>"Hai Billy!" I call walking up to him.</p><p>"H-h-hi E-ev-eva" Bill stuttered to me, his stutter is soooooo cute UwU.</p><p>I was abot to say something when another voice came crashing around us. "SUP MOM FUCKERS!" Richie came running up to us with Stan and Eddie behind him. </p><p>"Ri-ri-r-richie! T-th-that's g-gu-gr-grozz" Bill says disgustedly.</p><p>"Yeah. The only mom fucker here iz you" I point to him. Who blushes a deep shade of red. (Ewwwww) </p><p>"Cheeeeeè" Eddie whined while tugging on the others shirt, slightly hiding behind him.  Stanley just stood there watchinf us all. What a creep. He is always staring at me! </p><p>"W-w-we s-sh-s-should g-gu-go s-sh-search f-for G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-Georgy " that's Bills younger brother He was Murdred but he thinks hes just mizzing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning waz the last day of skool. (Yay. I hate school so many lame heads) as I get ready. Dark makeup. Stripped shirt with a black tank top over it, ripped black jeans with fishnetz under neth. My red hair in cute pigtails, I want to make Bill notice me more than as friends. Running out I meet up with the boys we all go to school togther. It was boring. While I was vaping in the bathroom I hearx that preppy mean girl Greata bully the skoll slut (she was very easy to get in her pants) Bev. Maybe she deserves it? Probably did I heard she slept with one of Greta's boyfriends (yes she has more than one!) </p>
<p>"How was my boyfrinds dicc bitch?" I hear greta screech.</p>
<p>"I did nothing with him!" Bev called back from inside a stall, I  could see smok rising out of. </p>
<p>"That's not what he told me! He says you and him did it all night in his car you diryy slut"  The idea of anyone wanting to have sec with Henry was gross he was mean. I just quietly waited till they were gone so I could go met up with ma boyzz</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few weeks into sumer and Bill still hadn't noticed me like that! (Even with all my flirting!!!) Sighing I laid on my bed and put on some 21 pilots getting lost in the music I start to feelz sad. It isn't fair I've had a crush on Byll foreva now and all he carez about is finding his DEAD brother. </p>
<p>"EVY!" I head a rock hit my window. Pausing my musiz I ceek. It's stan. Ugh.</p>
<p>"What do you want Urie" I called, i never used his first name. </p>
<p>"Com down. Bill found something that could lead us to georiy" he says quietly and looking up at me a bit longer. I was only in my sports bra. Ew what a creep he was. I quickly threw on a panic at the disko shirt black shorts and my combat boots and meeted him outside my house. Giving him a grossed out lewk. </p>
<p>"Let's go" I mutters and shakes my head following stan as he walked to where they been meeting the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were in da forrest near the gross sewers. </p>
<p>"Bill" i whines not wanting to ruin my nice boots. "Why are we here?"</p>
<p>"T-this i-i-is w-wh-w-where G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-Georgy w-wou-would b-b-be" Bill explains and I roll my eyes at him.</p>
<p>"My mom would kill me if she knew I was in the sewers" Eddy says meekly hiding behind Richie. </p>
<p>"Yee speggeti then she'd give you a nice spanky" Richie teased making the smaller cuter male whine more. </p>
<p>"L-l-l-letz g-g-go-go i-in-n" Bill pulled all are attention. </p>
<p>"No way! I'm not going in theee to find youre dead brother!" I snapped and shake my head, hair looking like fire around my head. All the boyz wer looking at me. </p>
<p>"What? Geory isn't dead" Richie says shaking his head. "He's just missing and cops don't give as many fucks as I gave Eddie's mom. "</p>
<p>"Richie that's not true! You didn't do that too her!" Eddie protests puffing out his cheeks. </p>
<p>"W-w-we a-a-are g-go-going i-in!" Bill says sternly and we all agree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were walking forever, my feet hurt so much and I fuckin hate it!! I don't even no why we are down here but billy wants us two be so we will. We walked until we got to a big opening with LOTS of bodies. </p>
<p>"Whoa thoze bodies!" I scream pointing to all off them. </p>
<p>"W-w-what c-co-could c-cause t-t-th-this?" Bill looked atound at all them.</p>
<p>"Maybe that mother fucker looking at us the way ms.K looks at cake" Richie laughs.</p>
<p>Eddie hides behind Richie it was kinda cute even if they are both boys. In fear I reech out to hold Bill. </p>
<p>"H3LLO K1DD13S" the clown(omgdz creepy!) Said as it was stepping closer to us. All we did was watch. That's when bill saw his ded brother. Wtf </p>
<p>"Billy? I'm scared" his voice was small and squeeky like a chew toy.</p>
<p>"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-Georgy?" Bill looked at him.</p>
<p>"I died because of you" he giggled and I gripped onto the back of bill's shirt scared.</p>
<p>"W-wht? I-i d-d-di-didnt d-du-do a-a-anything" Bill shakes his head. </p>
<p>"It's the clown! It's just a illusion Bill" I says looking between them. "Iz not real."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All I cans remeber is the screaming then everything went cold. I saw people that looked like me and the bois, but we were grown up. We were all dead it was bad so much blood. When I came back to I was somewhere elze in a bed. Whos bed is this? Where is bill? I feel cold. </p>
<p>"YOU 4R3 F1N4LLY 4W4K3" I hear the voice of the clown. Gross I'm in his bed!! </p>
<p>"1V3 B33N W4TCH1NG YOU FOR 4 LONG T1M3" he says walking closer to me. He was drooling. </p>
<p>"YOU 4R3 SO D1FFR3NT FROM TH3 OTH3RS 3V4L1N4" hes so close now I can feel his spit drop on my legs. I felt lik I'd vomit. This is so gross I'd rather him killz me. </p>
<p>"Get away from me!!" I scream and push him away. Everything going white and cold again but before I blacked out I heard it mutter  "1F 1 C4NT H4V3 YOU NO ON3 C4N"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything waz whitr and cold. I felt like I was floating. I wasn't dead but I couldn't move. Helpless. I waited for bill to come save me. That's when it happend, the warmth of someone's lips on minr. Blinking a few times I see Bill  in front of me. </p>
<p>"Y-y-youre o-o-ok" Bill smiles at me and I nod "yes"</p>
<p>We share another kiss before a voice pulled us apart. </p>
<p>"TH1S 1SN'T HOW YOU PL4Y TH3 G4M3!! SH3 1S M1N3" it came for us. Richie being the first to start the fite with the baseball bat he was holding. I pull aways from my love to pull the gun I keep hidden in my boots.</p>
<p>"Fuck off you krep" I yell shooting the clown in the face. </p>
<p>"Holy mother fucking shit? ! You have a gun you are like the coolest girl ever!" Richie says happily earning a look from Eddie. It was almost jealous. </p>
<p>I smile and put my gun back nodding as the clowns boddy falls limp on the gross floor. I look over and see bill crying and hugging an arm in a yellow sleeve. I go over and hug him</p>
<p>"I'm sorry billy." I whisper while holding him. Hoping I can make him feel any better</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all comforted Bill as he mournd his dead bother. We hugged him in the gross sewer leaving one by oen starting wth Eddie. Saying something about his mom. Richie was quick to fallow. Stan left after a few more minutes not being able to stand the grime anymore. Leaving bill and I alone. When he stopped crying I lookedat him. </p>
<p>"Let's get out of here" I say offering Bill my hand. He takes it and we start on our walk out of the sewers. He stopped us right before we got out. </p>
<p>"What…" before I could finish talking he was kissing me. Making out. Soon enough the to of us we on the grownd. Bill ontop of me taking of our clothing. Next thing I knew we were having sex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up the next morning things felt of. I didn't like it. Getting out of my bed I looked around, this into my 4oom. I see Bill still asleep I smile and lay back down. The bad feeling not going away, but I tried to push it away. Gently pushing my fingers into his hair. Not wanting to wake him up,  but I really needed to shower. </p><p>"Bill?" I say quietly </p><p>"Hm?" Bill moans softly as he woke.</p><p>"I need to shower." I say a little shyly. "We are still groz from yesterday."</p><p>Bill nods slightly as he sat up. "I-I'll g-g-get yo-y-you a-a t-t-towel." He got up and walked out his room to grab me a towle. Looking around his room I sigh softly. When Bill came back i smile at him. Taking the towel and go to his bathroom. Washing off all the grime.</p><p>After the shower I getout. Rememberimg I don't have a spare clothing. </p><p>"Bill? Can I borrow some of your cothinh? I don't have spare."  I asked shyly from the other room. </p><p>"Okay. Yeah…" he says as he got up grabbing one of his shirts and shorts. "Here." </p><p>"Thanks." I mutter takong the clothing from him. Quickly getting dressed and look ay him as I step out. </p><p>"Whoa you look beautiful." Bill hummed looking over me with a smile. </p><p>"Thanks." I mutter looking away shly. Before I felt soft kiss to my cheek. </p><p>The rest of the summer won't be bad afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>